Complicações de Uma Modelo Adolescente
by R-Chaan
Summary: Sonho de Sakura: Ter uma vida normal e Viver em um lugar. Ao chegar em Tomoeda conhece Meiling Li, modelo muito amostrada, isso a deixa bastante revoltada, e então decide mostrá-la que a vida não é só dinheiro. U.A SxS ExT
1. A volta

Capitulo Um - _A volta, sonho realizado!_

Droga! Como eu odeio esses flashs que saem das cameras, eu daria tudo para voltar no tempo e recusar a oferta de ser modelo da Meggan, puxa, é bom vê as pessoas te respeitando e te desejando, principalmente para uma mulher, isso é bom. Mas caramba eu não tenho vida pessoal, no meio de um cinema me ligam dizendo que tenho que ir embora da cidade, do estado e as vezes até mesmo do país.

Eu amo meus pais sim, Meggan é ótima comigo, minha mãe Nadeshiko, mesmo não me lembrando muito dela, é alguém importante em minha vida, e sempre carrego a sua foto junto comigo. Meu pai Fujitaka, ah! É o melhor pai do mundo, e quando resolver se casar de novo, não fomos como a maioria dos filhos que acham que outro casamento está querendo esquecer ou substituir a pessoa que foi tirada por injustiça do mundo, não! Touya e eu sempre fomos muitos compreensivo com isso, sabemos que nosso pai tem uma segunda chance para viver um grande amor.

E ele sempre lembra da mamãe, a Meggan respeita a presença da mamãe em nossa casa, e todos nós vivemos assim, respeitando uns aos outros. Da familia não tenho mesmo nada a reclamar, mas agora estou voltando para Tomoeda, minha cidade natal, sinto saudades daqui, mas sei que a qualquer momento terei que viajar novamente, espero que desça vez pelo menos eu possa completar esse ano letivo aqui.

Vamos vê, o que eu possa falar dos integrantes da minha familia.

Kinomoto Touya, meu irmão mais velho, atualmente tem uns 22 anos, ele tem cabelos negros, olhos também escuros, é bastante alto, da para ser jogador de basquete, a não, não, da não, ele é maior que a quadra. Ops! Tá mais ele merece ser chamado de gigante, só por mim é claro, afinal ele não consegue parar de me chamar de Monstrenga, isso me da nos nervos! Eu não sou Monstrenga, não fui Monstrenga e nunca vou ser Monstrenga! Será que ele não entende? Desde que me conheço por gente que ele me chama assim hunf.

Kinomoto Fujitaka, meu pai, adoro ele, sinceramente não tenho nenhuma queixa sobre ele, tem cabelos castanhos claros, olhos mel, usa óculos e tem uma altura normal para um homem já de idade como ele. É o tipo de pai que toda filha quer ter! Gentil, atencioso, alegre, compreensivo, é o melhor pai do mundo.

Komamodo Meggan, minha madrasta, e por mais que todas as madrasta sejam ruins ela não é comigo, pelo contrario é uma ótima pessoa, sempre alegre e meu pai me diz que ela parece um pouco com a minha mãe, mas ele disse que ela não era igual a minha mãe porque ela foi unica, adoro quando meu pai fala da mamãe, ele sempre fala dela com tanta ternura, a Meggan no inicio ficava chateada, mas ela entende, pois ela também perdeu o seu ex-marido, então eles se entedem. Meggan tem 1.73 mais ou menos, cabelos castanhos claros, curtos com um penteado chanel, olhos acinzentados. É uma mulher muito bonita, meu pai sempre tem bom gosto, afinal ele é um garanhão, que ele não me ouça!

Daidouji Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga e prima, tem olhos e cabelos violetas, não a vejo desde a 6ª série, quer dizer, metade da 6ª série, porque houve uns imprevisto com um contrato que eu tinha feito e tive que acabar indo correndo para o Havai, Tomoyo é o tipo de pessoa que eu posso confiar, confiar até mais do que eu mesma. Tomoyo faz tudo por mim, e eu também faço tudo por ela, somos assim, amigas inseparaveis, quando temos tempo de ficarmos juntas é claro! Cá pra nós, mas eu acho que se a Tomoyo fosse modelo eu levaria uma surra dela, ela é uma das mulheres da minha idade mais bonita que eu já vi, pelo menos para mim.

Nossa! Estou falando de todo mundo menos de mim mesma, como são as coisas, meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, tenho 16 anos de idade, sou uma das modelos mais famosas de todo o mundo, por onde passo sou percebida, mesmo que me esconda, não tem jeito! Sempre sou descoberta de alguma forma, até desconfio que colocam alguma coisa em mim para quando olharem para mim já saber que sou. Por que eu já fiz de tudo, repito, tudo mesmo! Já usei oculos com aqueles narizes horriveis, já pus peruca, lentes de contato. Nada adianta, sempre me descobrem...

Sou modelo desde meus 13 anos, 3 anos de carreira e estou enlouquecendo, imagina se já tivesse nascido no ramo, taria num hospicio agora, concerteza, não tem como uma pessoa viver mais de 10 anos nisso não, quer dizer, não sei... Tem tantas modelos e tantos modelos que estão no ramo a quase 30 anos, então prefiro não falar nada.

Pelo que eu me lembre, desde pequena, exatamente meus 5 anos, é, que eu tenho vagas lembranças da Meggan, nessa época ela e meu pai eram apenas amigos ainda, mas eu me lembro que ela não deixava eu comer muitos doces, dizia que eu não podia e outras coisas. E desde pequena ela me preparou para seguir como modelo, sei que ela pensou em minha vida financeira, mas caramba é muito chato não ter uma vida pessoal!

Todo local que eu vou sempre sou o centro das atenção, queria achar um lugar onde eu não fosse nada, acho que ai sim eu ia me sentir avontade, finalmente, sem cameras, paparazos, nada, só eu e meu tempo livre para agir como eu bem quisesse sem que minha cara saisse na primeira página no jornal.

Nos últimos meses eu estava na Bolivia resolvendo alguns contratos, dando os últimos preparativos para vim para cá e passar um ano todo aqui, tomara que tudo dê certo e não ocorra nenhum imprevisto, quero passar um ano nessa cidade, na minha cidade, e mesmo quando estão tirando fotos de mim aqui não me importo, porque aqui é minha cidade, eu posso ser exaultada, não tem nada.

- Perdoe-me interromper seus pensamentos Senhorita Sakura. - Falou uma voz apreensiva, já sabia quem era mais mesmo assim a olhei para não a deixar mais nervosa do que se encontrava. - Mas é que chegamos. - Anunciou uma mulher de longos cabelos esverdeados e olhos azuis piscina.

Nossa, esqueci de mencionar a minha querida conselheira, ela me ajuda em tudo, ela é uma segunda Tomoyo em minha vida, exceto pelo fato que a Tomoyo me da uns tapas quando eu não quero seguir o caminho certo, e a Bridget apenas aceita. Ela me acompanha desde que comecei no ramo, me lembro dela quando entrei, ela tinha apenas 17 anos, agora tem 20, como o tempo passa, mas para mim nada é rapido, finalmente saí dos meus pensamentos.

- Obrigada Bridget. - Falei com meu sorriso doce de sempre. - Vamos descer então. - E assim me levantei e pude notar que não havia ninguém dentro do avião mais.

_Só espero que assim que descer não estejam fazendo fila para autografos, não quero ficar horas aqui no aeroporto, quero rever meu pai, a Meg e o chato do Touya, que mesmo sendo chato eu sinto falta. Por incrivel que pareça._

Assim que desci já fui tampando meu rosto esperando flashs e mais flashs, mas não senti nada no meu rosto e assim retirei minha mão do meu rosto e olhei por todo o local, notei que ninguém sequer notou que do aeroporto saiu uma Modelo mundialmente conhecida.

- Bri? - Perguntei com o olhar confuso. - Estamos na cidade correta?

- Senhorita. - Falou Bridget bastante nervosa. - Olha ali. - Apontou a garota esverdeada para um cartaz onde tinha escrito assim:

**Meiling Li está na cidade a mais de 5 anos, pelo jeito Tomoeda encantou essa jovem modelo, uma das mais famosas do mundo inteirinho minha gente, Tomoeda finalmente está sendo conhecida mundialmente.**

Fiquei olhando o cartaz sem acreditar nisso, olhei novamente em volta e ninguém notou minha presença, então retirei meus óculos escuros deixando meus olhos esmeraldinos finalmente a vista de todos, tirei meu sobretudo deixando a minha roupa ser vista por todos, era um vestido bastante alinhado, mas mesmo assim, ninguém notou a minha presença e então sorri, vitoriosa.

- Finalmente encontrei o que eu tanto procurei. - Sorria como se tivesse encontrado o maior tesouro da minha vida. - Vamos para casa Bri.

- Sim senhorita. - Falou Bridget sorrindo meigamente.

Assim nós fomos para um ponto onde passavam muitos taxis, eu fiquei admirando a cidade enquanto a Bridget ficava louca por eu estar em pé tanto tempo, normalmente quando eu estava em um ponto, paravam uns 10 taxis para eu entrar. Até que tava começando a gostar disso.

- Será possivel que ninguém aqui sabe te tratar como deve? - Falava apressademente Bridget. - Você é...

- Bri, vamos deixar como está. - Falei finalizando a conversa. - Tenta arrumar um taxi eu já volto.

Caminhei por alguns minutos pelas lojas, minha roupa estava muito alinhada, como poderia ficar finalmente avontade, poderei me vestir da maneira que quisesse que não mudaria em nada a minha reputação de _'Modelo Internacional Mundialmente Conhecida'. _Então parei em uma loja onde avistei um short curto jeans com uns bolsos legais, e desfiados na frente, bem normal. Perfeito!

- Com licença. - Falei com uma moça que estava sentada perto da porta. - Você trabalha aqui?

- Sim, deseja algo? - Perguntou a moça sorridente, provavelmente estava irritada por eu ter interrompido seus pensamentos, mas tinha que mostrar alegria para o cliente, ela era parecida comigo, aiai.

- Sim. - Falei. - Gostaria de levar este short e quero uma blusa que combine perfeitamente com ele.

- Hum. - Ela me analisou de cima abaixo. - Porque uma Dama estaria interessada em uma roupa como essa? - E então eu ri e menti rapidamente.

- Este vestido? - Falei pensando em uma desculpa. - Não são diamantes verdadeiros, e mesmo sendo pedras falsas foi bem carinho, só 400 yenes. - Falei com a cara mais lavada de toda minha vida. - E meu short? - Mudei de assunto antes que me entregasse.

- Tenho uma blusa que acho que vai ficar perfeitamente ideal em você. - E assim ela me entregou o short e foi atrás da blusa, alguns minutos depois ela tocou e meu telefone tocou.

- Um segundo. - Falei me virando e atendendo meu _telefonesinho-que-não-acha-atenção-alguma. - Oi Bri, calma, calma, CALMA! Eu to bem, to viva, não se preocupe, sim o seu pote de ouro vai voltar ja ja, se acalme. Ta bom, eu chegarei ai em 20 minutos, sim, 20 minutos, tchau!_

Quando me virei a mulher estava me olhando estatica, pronto, me ferrei, lembrou de quem eu sou e agora meu disfarce vai por água a baixo.

- Você é... - Ela me olhava fixamente. - Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

- Perdoe-me, talvez sim. - Falei sorrindo. - Morei aqui quando pequena, Sakura.

- Humm. - Ela ficou me olhando pensando. - Aqui está seu short e uma blusa que acho que vai combinar. - Assim peguei e corri para me trocar, se não aquela mulher ia acabar me descobrindo, me vesti e realmente ficou perfeito! Agora é só eu por umas bugi... Como é mesmo o nome de joias falsas? Bugigas, isso. Vou comprar umas Bugigas e logo me encontrarei com a Bridget, que ta louca me procurando.

Quando estava me retirando da loja vejo um chapéu que é uma gracinha, como estamos no verão ninguém vai desconfiar se eu usar isso! Então peguei o chapéu voltei até a moça e paguei o chapéu no dinheiro, tudo deu uns 200 yenes, a moça ficou me olhando mais desconfiada ainda, tinha que sair correndo dali o mais rápido possivel, ao passar por uma loja dou de frente com uma bota muito fofinha, então entrei e a comprei a vista. Após muitas compras eu estava exatamente assim:

Com um óculos rosinha-claro só para da um charme, porque eu não estava enxergando quase nada com aquele grau, e olha que era bem fraquinho. Com uma bota preta, um short jeans desfiado, uma meia três por quarto, linda! Toda rosinha com preto, uma blusa preta com uma caveira rosa, estava usando uma blusa e com aquele chapéu, não sei porque o estou usando, mas ficou legal, eu acho...

Então depois dessas compras voltei ao local onde combinei com a Bridget, e vi uma cena muito engraçada.

- Por favor senhor espere mais um segundo! - Implorava a esverdeada. - Ela vai chegar.

- Se você não fosse tão bonita, eu já teria ido embora. - Falou o motorista do taxi, ops! Ela ta me olhando, ela não está me reconhecendo, eu acho.

- Senho-Senhorita Sakura? - Perguntou a Bridget me olhando com uns olhos que até eu estava duvidando que eu era eu. - É-É vo-você?

- Sim. - Falei sorrindo, meu sorriso de sempre. - Como estou?

- Meio brega. - Falou o motorista.

- Mas respeito! - Retrucou Bridget.

- Não. - Falei impedindo mais palavras dela. Então me aproximei do rapaz. - Como eu ficaria menos _brega_?

- Simples. - Falou ele me olhando com desanimo, e então retirou meus óculos e meu chapéu. - Assim ta bem melhor. Agora você só precisa retirar essas meias e fica perfeito.

- Obrigada. - Agradeci com um sorriso gentil. - Podemos ir?

- Já era tempo. - Falou o motorista me entregando o chapeu e os óculos e indo até o carro.

- Acho que finalmente poderei ter uma vida normal aqui. - Falei para Bridget. - Esse sempre foi meu sonho Bri. - E assim entrei no carro.

- Entendo Senhorita. - Falou Bridget entrando também.

Eu fiquei olhando pela janela cada local de Tomoeda, vendo cada loja, as pessoas que passavam, e finalmente me encontrei com a minha casa, a minha linda casinha amerela e fiquei ali, olhando para ela por um bom tempo até que Bridget interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Vamos entrar? - Perguntou ela segurando minhas malas.

- Joga isso fora Bri. - Falei sorrindo para ela. - Vou refazer meu guarda-roupa hoje mesmo.

- ¿Qué? - Perguntou ela falando em espanhol. - Perdoe-me, é o costume.

- Tudo bem. - Falei com a mão indo em direção a campanhia. - Mas por favor Bridget, se você não quiser jogá-las fora, fique com elas, ou escolha seus preferidos e taque fogo no resto, é por sua conta. - Assim apertei a campanhia.

- Filha! - Falou a Meggan abrindo a porta e logo me abraçando e me dando um beijo, retribui o seu abraço e sorri com o beijo. - Que saudade. - Agora ela notou minhas roupas. - Passou um furacão na Bolivia e destruiram tudo, ou você simplesmente ficou louca?

- Calma Meg. - Ri com a brincadeira. - Simplesmente, não me reconhecem aqui, então terei um ano letivo como uma adolescente normal, por favor, deixe-me fazer isso. - O olhar dela era de desaprovação, mas logo colocou um sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem. - Falou ela sorrindo. - Entre, seu pai tá louco para te vê. - Assim eu entrei. - Taitshi, leve as malas da Senhorita Kinomoto para cima, por favor.

- Sim madame. - Falou Bridget subindo até o quarto indicado.

- Monstrenga! - Droga, lá vem esse irritante.

- Eu não sou monstrenga Touya! - Berrei emburrada o olhando. - O que faz aqui, não devia tá trabalhando?

- Sim. - Falou ele. - Mas tirei o dia para ficar com a minha monstrenguinha predileta.

- ... - Respirei fundo e o olhei. - Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe falar que eu NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! - Berrei bem alto.

- Sakura. - Chamou a voz doce e serena de sempre do meu pai, então corri e o abracei.

- Que saudades papai. - Falei o abraçando bem forte.

- Cada dia mais parecida com a sua mãe. - Falou ele me olhando e acariciando meu rosto, então sorri.

- Espero um dia ser tão bonita como ela. - Falei sorrindo.

Meggan ficou nos olhando sorrindo, ela por mais que fosse esquisito, gostava de vê ele me comparando com a mamãe, não sei até hoje porque que ela tem admiração pela minha mãe, mas espero que um dia ela se abra comigo sobre esse assunto.

- Bom. - Falei me afastando e olhando todos. - Eu quero que saibam que não quero que ninguém me trate como uma modelo, especialmente você Meg, quero que me tratem como Sakura Kinomoto, filha e irmã de vocês. - Sorri.

- Concerteza. - Falaram todos em unissono.

- Muito obrigada. - Falei feliz. - Bri, vamos as compras. - E assim arrastei a garota de cabelos verdes e sedosos que acabava de descer as escadas porta a fora. - Volto antes das dez!

- Tenha cuidado. - Antes me afastar completamente, foi a unica coisa que ouvi vinda da boca de meu pai.

- Monstrenga. - Sussurrou Touya mais eu ouvi.

- Eu não sou monstrenga! - Berrei. - Bem Bri, passaremos o dia nas compras, então me ajude por favor!

- Bem senhorita Sakura. - Falou a menina sorrindo. - A senhorita sabe como eu te respeito e tudo, mas como eu poderei te ajudar nisso?

- Simples. - Falei sorrindo. Ela esperava mais algo, mas eu já havia falo tudo, ela me olhava com um olhar questianativo. - O que foi?

- Simples? - Me perguntou.

- Sim, tudo belo, mas simples. - Falei sorrindo. - Minhas aulas começaram amanhã.

- Segundo ano não é mesmo? - Perguntou ela.

- Sim. - Falei observando uma loja. - Olha, ali parece bem simples, vamos da uma olhada! - E assim corri e arrastei-a.

Ficamos horas e mais horas rodando pelas lojas e comprando varias coisas, coisas que eu nem sabia se ia usar, varias blusas, casacos, shorts, calças, vestidos, saias. Tudo compramos, de tudo um pouco. E assim me deixava feliz, eu estava feliz, mas ai vi um alvoroço mais a frente.

- O que? - Perguntei olhando para o local da confusão, eu estava com uma sandalia muito bonita, uma blusa onde só não cobria meu umbigo, uma saia curta, um cha+éu de lado. - O que é aquilo?

- A Li está no Shopping. - Falou a mulher que estava me atendendo.

- A Li? - Perguntei, interessante. - Ela fala com todos?

- Nem, ignora todo mundo. - Falou a mulher.

- Sério? - Perguntei rindo. Mas quando me dirigia até a confusão meu _telefone-nada-chamativo _tocou.

- _Sim? - Perguntei bastante desanimada, queria está falando com a Li agora, mas ao ouvir a voz da pessoa do outro lado da linha fiquei hiper-mega feliz. - Tomoyo! Que saudade. Foi sim, cheguei hoje, estou no Shopping fazendo compras. Quer vim não? Entendo. Claro que sim, onde tá estudando? No mesmo lugar de sempre, entendo, entendo, claro que sim, eu prometo que irei estudar na mesma escola que você, nos vemos amanhã então? Até, beijo. _- Desliguei o meu _telefone-nada-chamativo _e assim fui até o local da confusão. Bridget me acompanhou mais senti que era por obrigação, não porque queria. E então avistei uma jovem de longos cabelos negros. Ela realmente era muito bonita, então caminhei até a sua direção e me pus a sua frente. - Li? Meiling Li?

- Hum? - Ela me olhou de cima abaixo e assim me ignorou, passou do meu lado.

- É assim que trata seus fãs? - Perguntei me virando novamente a ela.

- Desculpe, mas só estou aqui porque estou esperando meu namorado. - Falou ela. - Não estou querendo criar fama.

- Não sou seu namorado Meiling. - Falou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos também, ele era bem bonito, nunca tinha o visto antes, então creio que ele seja novo na cidade, e não é famoso.

- Shaoran! - Falou Meiling o olhando. - Cada vez mais lindo.

- Prazer Meiling, Sakura. - Falei sorrindo. - A gente ainda vai se esbarrar por ai. - Falei passando do lado dela e do garoto chamado Shaoran, bem no meio dos dois, meu olhar e o do rapaz se encontraram, e com isso meu coração acelerou, mas logo desviei o olhar.

- Quem ela pensa que é? - Pude ouvir ela tirando brincadeiras com meu nome, mas ignorei.

- Pode conseguir onde aquela garota estuda? - Perguntei para a Bridget que estava encantada olhando para o menino que acompanhava o jovem _namorado_ da Li.

- Desculpe-me. - Desculpou-se ela bastante sem graça. - Claro que sim.

- Obrigada, quero se possivel sentar bem ao lado dela, quero ensiná-la que a vida não é como ela pensa, ela se acha a tal por ser modelo, e eu que queria nascer sem ser. - Suspirei.

- Então... - Mudou de assunto ela. - Podemos continuar as compras ou vamos para casa?

- Ah! Que droga. - Falei desesperada.

- O que houve Senhorita? - Perguntou ela se preocupando.

- Prometi a Tomoyo que ia estudar na mesma escola que ela. - Falei. - Mas mesmo assim pesquise onde essa garota estuda.

- Ok. - Falou ela.

Quero ir em mais lojas e comprar as Bugingas. - Falei com orgulho.

- Bugingas? - Perguntou Bridget me encarando sem entender o que eu queria dizer.

- Sim, aqueles negocios que coloca no corpo, aneis, brincos, colares, mas tudo falso. - Falei. - Bugingas.

- Senhorita, perdoe-me lhe corrigir. - Falou ela o que me fez olhar para ela. - Mas é Bugiganga.

- Ah! - Falei um pouco sem graça. - Isso ai. Como eu disse, Bugiganga. Vamos! - E assim continuamos a fazer nossas compras, afinal eu queria muito mesmo parecer uma garota de classe media e não uma modelo bilionaria que não sabe onde por tanto dinheiro.

_Sakura estava decidida a viver uma nova vida na sua cidade natal, onde finalmente encontrou paz. Mas também estava decidida a colocar na cabeça da Senhorita Li que ela ser daquele modo não a levará a lugar algum. Mas como prometeu a sua prima que estudaria na mesma escola que ela, como ela fará para está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?_

_E o que significava aquele olhar que ela e aquele menino tiveram? Porque seu coração havia acelerado? Só um jeito de descobrir, vivendo uma aventura na pacata cidade de Tokyo, Tomoeda._

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Quero explicar algumas coisas que podem está um pouco confusas em sua cabeça.

_**Primeiro: **__Meggan Komamodo, eu que criei. A personagem é criação minha, não aparece em hipotese alguma no anime de Sakura Card Captors. Bridget Taitshi também é uma criação minha._

_**Segundo: **__O celular de Sakura, é um celular que só ela tem, por isso sempre tem a observação no 'telefone-nada-chamativo'._

_**Terceiro: **__Sakura e Shaoran sim, vão se gostar, e Meiling não, não namora o Li! Ela que espalha para todos que namoram com ele._

Espero que por tanto tempo digitando, mereça reviews!! ^~

Beijos e até o proximo capitulo.

R«


	2. Aviso

Gostaria de deixar um aviso.

N o sei quanto tempo eu irei ficar sem postar mais capitulos nas minhas fics, e aquelas que est o no inicio eu tamb m n o sei quando eu irei continu -las.  
N o porque minha criatividade acabou e n o tenho ideia de como continuar,  
Mas sim porque eu estou num processo de aculumar informa es de todos os animes possiveis.

Isso quer dizer:

- Estou assistindo varios animes, completos e incomplestos.

'Porque?'

- Porque eu decidi que fazer uma fic sem saber o que realmente aconteceu n o tem sentido algum, talvez eu at delete todas as minhas fics quando eu voltar e depois de um tempo as poste de novo ajeitadas.

"Isso n o tem sentido!"

- Bem, isso que eu irei fazer.  
Para mim tem um sentido enorme, e j que a maioria das minhas fics tem muitas falhas e coisas sem nexo, 75% de chance de eu delet -las e futuramente ajeit -las.  
Talvez nos veremos de novo, mas n o em breve.

Beijos e se cuidem.

R- 


End file.
